happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
I've Got You Under My Skin
"I've Got You Under My Skin" is episode number 12.1 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Sniffles shrinks to microscopic size to help heal sick Giggles. (DVD) Plot At the sound of her alarm clock, Giggles wakes up, gets out of bed, and looks out the window to see that it's snowing outside. Excited, she goes out to play, making a snow angel. All of a sudden a gust of wind blows, making her shiver. The front door slams shut, and Giggles realizes that she forgot to bring the key to the door. She tries to open the door, but the doorknob breaks off, sending her stumbling backwards. She slides backwards on an icy path and cracks her head on the mailbox, losing consciousness. A little while later, Sniffles and Lumpy (with an Icee) come to Giggles' door for a visit. They see Giggles in the snow and rush to her aid, concerned because her dried blood is stuck to the mailbox. At Sniffles' house the twosome are very worried, as Giggles is shivering uncontrollably. They give her a glass of water, but she can't drink because of her shivering. Lumpy places the silly straw from his Slurpee in the glass to make it easier for her to drink. Giggles sneezes on Lumpy, getting her germ-filled snot all over his nose. Sniffles takes a sample of Giggles' mucus and puts it on a glass slide to observe under his microscope. In the microscope, we see the germs that cause Giggles' cold. Sniffles uses an electric rod to blast them and gets an idea. Sniffles builds a shrinking submarine with an electric rod attached to the front to blast the germs. He climbs aboard and shrinks down to the size of an amoeba, whereupon he splashes down in some liquid. Lumpy withdraws the liquid with a syringe to inject the tiny sub inside Giggles' body. Unfortunately, because she spread her germs (and hence, her cold) to him, Lumpy sneezes and accidentally injects himself in the leg. As Sniffles moves about Lumpy's body he monitors how much time he has with a small timer on the control panel, indicating what size the ship is. Inside Lumpy's artery, Sniffles explores what he thinks is Giggles' body. He sees some germs invading and he uses the rod to zap one of them. The others run away and Sniffles gives chase. Lumpy, concerned about what Sniffles may do in his body, breaks off a piece of wood from a snow shovel's handle and grabs a scarf. He ties the scarf around the wood and his leg, twisting the wood so that it cuts off the blood flow of his leg from the rest of his body. Sniffles, however, makes it through before the veins can be completely closed. To make matters worse, Lumpy's leg falls off from the tightness of his clamp. Lumpy then uses a metal detector to locate Sniffles' ship, but he has difficulty due to all the metal objects he has on him. He finally locates Sniffles in his stomach, after completely removing every metal object from his person. Lumpy grabs the silly straw from Giggles and stabs himself in the stomach with it, sucking Sniffles and some stomach acid into his mouth. Sniffles is confused to find some germs attacking Lumpy's uvula, but before he can attack them his ship begins expanding in Lumpy's throat, choking him. He removes the straw from his stomach and stabs himself in the throat, opening up an air passage. Determined to complete his mission, Sniffles flies his ship into Lumpy's nose where he destroys a germ, causing many others to scatter. He makes it into Lumpy's head, but, when he tries to chase after a germ, he gets caught in, and severs the nerve fibers to one of Lumpy's eyes. Sniffles realizes he must leave when the timer on his ship indicates he's about to enlarge. He almost makes it out of Lumpy's nose, but the ship expands at the last second, causing Lumpy's head to explode. Giggles stands up, feeling healthy and rejuvenated after getting some rest. Lumpy's blood splashes on her, but, before she can react too strongly, she is impaled through the head by the electric rod on Sniffles' machine, which then disintegrates her brain. Sniffles tries to exit his machine, but he accidentally resets the shrinking timer with his foot. Only halfway out of the machine, Sniffles is cut in half at the waist. With half of his body gone, Sniffles needs to heal himself. Thankfully, a first aid kit lies on top of a nearby table. With all of his power, Sniffles begins to crawl towards the table. However, Lumpy's silly straw, which dangles on the ceiling, falls down, and it pins Sniffles' intestines to the ground. As Sniffles crawls, his internal organs get pulled out due to the silly straw pinning down his intestines. Sniffles finally arrives table, but as he reaches his arm to grab onto the table, the table suddenly tips over, and the edge slices Sniffles' head in half, killing him. To add insult to injury, the first aid kit lands squarely on his hand after his death. Just before the episode ends, the silly straw pinning down Sniffles' intestines tips over. Moral "It's what's inside that counts!" Deaths #Several germs are killed by Sniffles' machine. #Lumpy's head explodes when Sniffles' machine enlarges inside his nose. #Giggles is impaled through the head by the electric rod of Sniffles' machine, which then zaps her brain into 14 pieces. #Sniffles' head is crushed/cut in half when a table falls on him. Injuries #Giggles hits her head on the mailbox and loses parts of her brain. #Lumpy's leg falls off from the tightness of his clamp. # Lumpy stabs himself in the stomach with a crazy straw, then stabs himself in the throat. #Sniffles severs the nerve fibers to one of Lumpy's eyes. #Sniffles is cut in half at the waist and has the crazy straw stuck on the end of his small intestine, causing all his internal organs to spill out behind him as he crawls. Goofs #Lumpy's antlers change directions numerous times. #When Giggles first hits her head on her mailbox, she begins bleeding from her left side. When Sniffles first sees Giggles lying under the snow, the blood appears to be coming from the right side of her head. When he and Lumpy run up to her, however, the blood is coming from the left side of her head again. #When Giggles attempted to open to the door to her house after getting locked out, she accidentally pulls off the doorknob. But when Sniffles and Lumpy arrive at her house, the doorknob remains intact on the door as if it had never been touched. #Sniffles' ship produces a lump in Lumpy's throat, even though he's in Lumpy's mouth. #Even though Lumpy is coughing stomach acid out of his mouth, his teeth are shown to be closed in the background as Sniffles is in Lumpy's mouth. #Despite stomach acid's high pH rating, Lumpy had no signs of harm or pain when he was drinking it through the straw. #At one point, Sniffles' machine is big enough to produce a lump in Lumpy's throat but later on it's apparently small enough to go through one of Lumpy's nostrils. #Judging by the speed at which the size timer starts ticking down, it's not possible that the machine would have stayed small for as long as it did. #Giggles shouldn't have gotten cured, as Sniffles was never in her body in the first place, as he was trying to cure her. However she may have got rid of most of the virus when she sneezed on Lumpy, giving her immunologic system time enough for recover her whole body. #When Sniffles destroyed the nerve in Lumpy's eye, his pupil was dark red. A split second before Lumpy explodes, the pupil in his bloodshot eye returns to black. #After Lumpy stabbed himself with his crazy straw, the direction the straw faces changes several times. Similar to the recurring goof of Lumpy's antlers changing direction #Giggles is more of a starring character. Trivia * Sniffles going into someone's body using a shrinking ship is an homage to the movie Fantastic Voyage. *According to her alarm clock, Giggles woke up at three in the morning. *When Lumpy loses vision in his eye, the vision goes out like a TV losing connection to a TV channel. *Not counting the germs, nobody dies until nearly six minutes into the episode. *All deaths in this episode were caused by Sniffles (including his own). *This episode marks the second time a character died while trying to get to a first aid kit. The first character was Handy from Shard at Work. *This is one of the few TV episodes where there are less than five characters. *This is one of the two episodes that have only one featuring character. The other one is Brake The Cycle. * The opening and closing background music of the episode was reused for YouTube 101: Subscriptions. * This is a rare TV Episode where there are more starring characters than featuring or appearing characters. *This episode was released on TV along with In a Jam and Junk in the Trunk. When the conglomeration of these three episodes aired on YouTube, the alternate title for it was named "Twelfth Night". Lumpy appears in all three and died twice. *Nobody survives in this episode. *This is the second episode Sniffles causes more trouble when trying to help, the first being Blast From The Past (Ironically, both are TV episodes.). * This is one of six episodes where a character (Lumpy) is forced to cause pain to him/herself, the others being Flaky in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya, Disco Bear in Easy Comb, Easy Go, and Toothy in Eye Candy. Lumpy also causes pain to himself in Out on a Limb and The Chokes on You. * The YouTube thumbnail for Part 1 spoils Giggles' injury. * Despite Sniffles being regarded as very intelligent, he seems to greatly lack common sense throughout most of this episode, most notably putting a timer on the shrinking mechanism of a sub that was built to go inside a tree friend, so that even if the sub made it where it was supposed to, the results would have been just as bad, if not worse. Category:TV episodes Category:Episodes Category:No Survivors Category:Sole Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Twelfth Night